Bad End Night
by saverzmly
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, rumah misterius, champagne, dan pesta. Mau baca?


**Bad End Night**

**Rated M**

**Terinspirasi dari Diabolik Lovers dan Bad End Night milik Vocaloid**

**Hinata POV**

**.**

**.**

Ini belum malam, namun hari telah gelap. Wajar di musim penghujan begini, langit memang lebih sering mendung dan menggelap, membuat suasana sore hari lebih terasa seperti malam hari. Apalagi kini aku berada di sebuah desa terpencil di ujung kota Konoha. Mataku terpejam. Ayahku—Hyuuga Hiashi, mengirimku ke rumah keluarga kerabatnya selama ia pergi ke Eropa guna mengurus semua perusahaannya. Hanabi juga sibuk urusan kuliahnya di luar negri semenjak ia memasuki semester satu sedangkan kak Neji juga sibuk membantu ayah mengurus cabang perusahaannya yang berada di Tokyo.

Sedan ini terasa berjalan lambat. Detik demi detik yang berlalu kugunakan hanya untuk melamun. Seperti apa keluarga kerabat ayahku itu? Ayah bilang namanya keluarganya adalah Uchiha? Ah—masa bodoh dengan itu semua. Aku hanya ingin nanti mereka mengganggu hari-hariku selama sebulan kedepan. Aku memang tidak begitu bisa akrab dengan orang lain.

"Kita sudah sampai, Nona," suara supir itu mengejutkanku. Aku bergegas menurunkan barang-barangku yang berada di dalam bagasi. Supir keluarga itu undur diri meninggalkaku sendirian. Aku segera melihat secarik kertas berisi alamat rumah yang telah diberikan ayah tadi pagi sebelum berangkat. Keluarga Uchiha.

Rumah ini benar-benar luas. Dari pagar yang sangat tinggi ini bisa kulihat patung dewi dan sebuah air mancur. Sungguh bangunan yang megah dan sangat bagus. Hanya saja, terlihat begitu sepi. Tidak ada penjaga gerbang atau minimal pelayan di rumah itu. Sungguh sepi.

Aku memencet belnya dan pintu gerbang terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menepis rasa keterkejutanku aku segera ingi masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu. Petir telah menyambar menandakan akan segera turun hujan. Dan benar saja, belum sampai di depan pintu utama hujan mulai turun membuatku mau tak mau tergesa-gesa menarik koperku menuju pintu utama rumah mewah itu.

"Permisi. Ada orang?" teriakku, karena tak menemukan tombol bel pun. Sudah kuketuk sebanyak tiga kali dan tidak ada jawaban. Hampir saja aku menelfon supir untuk kembali menjemputku dan kembali esok hari karena mengira tak ada orang. Namun, setelahnya terbukalah kedua pintu utama milik keluarga Uchiha itu.

Benar-benar interior yang mewah. Beberapa pelayan mondar-mandir di dalamnya. Suasananya berbeda dengan saat diluar tadi.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya seorang pria yang membukakan pintu, postur tubuhnya yang tinggi membuatku mendongak menatap wajahnya yang lumayan tampan, bermata onyx dan berambut raven. Andai saja aku tidak terburu-buru memotong rambutku jadi pendek, aku jadi tidak percaya diri.

"Selamat datang".

Aku hanya tersenyum setelah melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang ekor kuda memakai sweater berwarna coklat tua serta rok pendek berwarna merah. Ia menarikku masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup.

"—di rumah misterius".

Aku mengernyit tidak nyaman dengan ucapan gadis itu. Ia menarikku. Mengajakku ke sebuah kamar kosong. Membuka bajuku dan menggantinya dengan sebuah dress manis berwarna merah muda dengan banyak renda serta sebuah sepatu flat berwarna merah. Rambutku yang pendek hanya dijepitnya dengan jepitan pita. Aku didandaninya begitu cantik.

Ini aneh, aku belum memperkenalkan diri kepada mereka. dan mereka bersikap seolah sudah mengetahui siapa aku. Ah! Mungkin ayah sudah memberitahu mereka sebelumnya kalau aku akan datang. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam saat semua dandananku telah siap dan sempurna. Waktu terasa begitu cepat.

Gadis pirang itu menarikku keluar ruangan. Menuju ke ruang tengah dimana terdapat beberapa orang yang merupakan penghubi rumah mewah ini.

"Ambil anggurnya!" perintah seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang sedang meminum segelas red wine. Aku hanya menatap beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang. Hanya aku yang memakai pakaian aneh ini?

"PESTA! PESTA! Mari bersulang!" seorang laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tuang anggurnya!" teriak si gadis berambut pirang seperti Barbie tadi.

"A..Ano.." aku menoba bersuara, namun tidak ada yang mendengar. Seolah-olah suaraku tercekat. Mereka semua berpesta, menari, bernyanyi, meneguk _champagne _dan_ wine_ kemudian menari dan bernyanyi lagi. Suasana begitu ramai padahal hanya beberapa orang yang berada di pesta tersebut. Pesta ini padahal mendadak, namun terasa terencana dengan sempurna. Seperti pesta untuk menyambutku datang? Entahlah.

Hampir tiga jam mereka mencekokiku _wine_-_wine_ itu dan menari sampai akhirnya aku mabuk kepalaku pusing. Hanya suara seperti 'Lupakan kesedihan!' dan 'Malam ini bersenang-senang' yang diteriakkan seorang pria berambut hitam kelimis dan gadis pirang Barbie tadi yang mampir di telingaku. Selanjutnya mataku tertutup sempurna. Aku tertidur di tangga rumah mewah itu.

Beberapa kali aku mengerjab-ngerjabkan mataku dna memukul kepalaku sedikit demi sedikit. Gelap. Mungkin pesta dadakan tadi telah selesai dan semua telah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Hanya saja, aku masih tertidur di tangga?

Aku berdiri dan berjalan terseok-seok. Suasana rumah begitu gelap sampai aku tak dapat melihat apapun di dalam rumah ini.

**JDAR**!

Bunyi petir di luar seolah memberikan cahaya pada mataku yang tidak bisa melihat yang ke arah sekeliling. Mataku terbelalak. Suaraku mendadak hilang.

**MAYAT**!

Mayat gadis pirang itu! Mayat gadis pink itu juga! Pria pirang dan pria tampan di depan pintu! Semuanya!

Darah dimana-mana. Semuanya kacau!

Aku jatuh terduduk. Airmataku merembes. Mereka mati?

Lalu siapa pembunuhnya?

Bagaimana jika ia mengincarku juga jika tahu aku masih hidup?

Aku segera berlari menuju kamar dimana koperku dan ponselku terletak disana. Aku takut. Beberapa kali aku mengucapkan bait-bait do'a. satu belokan lagi dan aku akan sampai di kamar. Setelahnya aku akan pergi dan melapor kepada polisi. Tanganku bergetar membuka kenop pintu kamar itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, gadis manis?" mataku membelalak melihat semua mayat tadi berkumpul di kamar tersebut.

Bagaimana bisa? Kakiku terasa terpaku ke lantai. Mereka terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Dengan darah dimana-mana dan kepala yang robek. Mata yang hampir keluar. Membuatku jijik dan ingin muntah. Belatung bertengger di kepala mereka, seolah luka mereka sudah dan baju yang mereka gunakan sudah compang-camping. Kulit mereka juga pucat dengan beberapa darah kering di berbagai tempat. Rambut yang awut-awutan. Aku semain takut.

Ya Tuhan! Mereka…

"Boleh kami memberitahu rahasia?" Tanya—entahlah, apa aku masih layak menyebut mereka seorang—si rambut pirang panjang. Si gadis Barbie yang tadi mendandaniku.

"Lihatlah pada jam di dinding."

Mataku menoleh, jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Astaga? Jadi pagi tak kunjung datang? Aku kembali menoleh dan gadis berambut pink itu tepat berada di depanku lengkap dengan mata kiri yang sudah putih semua dan mata kanannya yang bolong dengan robekan di kepalanya sepanjang wajahnya dengan darah menetes di tanganku beserta belatungnya. Airmataku keluar dengan derasnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" akau memutuskan berlari setelah sebelumnya berteriak. Mencoba berlari ke sepanjang lorong rumah itu, mencoba meloloskan diri dari rumah aneh ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" aku kembali berlari dengan kencang saat di depan lorong ada salah satu dari mereka—si tampan yang membukakan pintu. Tentunya dengan darah menetes dari badannya yang dipenuhi luka. Kakinya yang sudah hilang dua-duanya dna ia masih melayang.

Rasanya aku sudah putus asa untuk keluar dari rumah ini. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi aku melihat sebuah pintu besar yang menhubungkanku dengan dunia luar ada di depanku. Hampir saja aku menangis bahagia sebelum seseorang mendorong kepalaku membentur tembok.

Darah mengucur dari dahiku. Membuatku pusing. Memang tidak ada yang menyeramkan kembali pada wujud sebelum mereka menjadi mayat. Yang membuatku ketakutan adalah barang yang mereka bawa. Pisau, pecahan botol, dan garpu.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

"Ayo, kita bersuka cita!" gadis pirang cantik itu menyodorkan garpunya. Aku sudah pasrah. Hanya bisa berdo'a pada Tuhan.

Gadis pirang itu mencongkel matanya sendiri menggunakan garpu yang ada di tangannya. Membuatku merasa ingin muntah. Darah bermuncratan ke wajahku.

"Kau pasti lapar, ini masih jam 7 malam. Waktunya makan malam," aku mengernyit jijik kala bola mata itu menyodor ke mulutku. Namun sepertinya ia tersinggung. Dibukanya mulutku secara paksa sampai bibirku robek sampai ke telinga.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" aku menangis. Rahang bawahku putus. Airmataku mengalir semakin keras. Darah mengalir. Mereka tersenyum puas. Memasukkan bola mata itu dan menggerakkan rahang bawahku, membuatku mengunyah bola mata itu.

Peia berambut raven dan gadis berambut merah muda itu menguliti kulit betisku. Berteriakpun percuma. Suaraku tak keluar lagi.

Pria berambut pirang yang lainnya menusuh tenggorokannku menggunakan pecahan beling. Darah kembali bermuncratan. Bau karat di mana-mana dan membuatku pusing.

Dress berwarna merah muda itu berwarna merah—tercampur darahku. Tidak sampai situ saja, pria berambut kelimis itu menggunakan pisaunya merobek dadaku. Serasa nyawaku sudah hampir melayang.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggunakan pinset mencabuti kuku kakiku.

"Ini menyenangkan, bukan?" Tanya si gadis pirang yang telah kehilangan satu matanya. Tusukan pada dadaku semakin dalam dan merobek dadaku. Dan saat itu aku sudah tidak merasakan apapun.

Jadi benar ya, pagi tak kunjung datang kepadaku?

**THE END**

Pertama genre suspense/tragedy. Pasti abal ya? Hahaha maaf ya, lagi nyoba-nyoba buat fic dengan genre yang beda. Gue nulisnya udah hampir nahan mual juga padahal hahaha #amatir. Give concrit buat fic ini ya. Thanks

Bumi, 3 Desember 2013

**Saverzmly**

**... **

**OMAKE :**

Sebuah tepukan tangan sebanyak tiga kali akhirnya menyadarkan makhluk-makluk tersebut yang masih sibuk melukai badan dan wajah mayat seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Makhluk tersebut menoleh dan tersenyum. Sosok seorang lelaki paruh baya menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum bangga.

"Itu adalah pertunjukkan yang sangat mengagumkan!"

Makhluk-makhluk tersebut hanya menyunggingkan senyum dan mulai bernanyi dan menari seolah mengadakan sebuah pesta untuk merayakan kematian Hyuuga Hinata.

Dan kali ini, Hyuuga Hiashi juga turut berpesta bersama mereka

**...**


End file.
